


fight me if you dare

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Twitter, zouis fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason Louis pick fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fight me if you dare

**Author's Note:**

> this is why louis didn't respond to zayn's tweet xoxo also yes i am tshaw trash and i needed something to cheer me up.

Louis doesn’t know when it started or how he even realised that this is what was going on, but the does know how he has kind of always picked fights, always struggled to hold his tongue, sometimes going for fights he knew wasn’t even really about him but he just couldn’t help himself.

It’s just the last few years, since joining One Direction, he realizes how it actually turns him on.

It’s not ever about the person, or not always, sometimes it might be but most it’s about the adrenaline rush, the way his heart beats faster, the way his blood starts boiling, the way he gets to raise his voice or tweet with angry thumbs pressing down letters and he is loving every second of it.

He craves it. It’s like a rush of everything weed and alcohol doesn’t give him anymore. It leaves him coming harder wanking than ever before or get off with people in ways he never does if it’s not because of a fight he has been left with raging boners and beating hearts.

He’s got no control over that, no control and it’s just the way he likes it.

 

As he sees Shahid starting shit he can’t stop himself from getting a tweet out about it, he knows it’s probably really childish and that maybe it’s too much but he can’t ever resist an opportunity and especially not when there is the thing that he is certain about the fact that this bloke is coming for Liam. Which you don’t mess with.

Never mess with his friends, never.

Just watching the first tweets back and forth gets him going. The blood is rushing through his veins and he can feels it pulsating and he is hot and flushed and he is happy this room’s got air condition and that Harry is out going to some hipster places with Nick because this is not really a state he wants to be found in right now.

He wonders if it will get better.

And then Zayn joins in.

Louis’ eyes widen as he gets a notification of Zayn’s directing him, and when he reads the tweet his jaw drops and he sips for air before his heart start beating even faster.

He picks fights with Zayn always, because the way Zayn’s eyes darken, the way he sometimes even grabs his arm is always what gets Louis to the point of insanity. It’s always been like that. Always.

Zayn has never been public like this before about it though.

And as Louis knows he should be hurt he really can’t hide the fact that his cock is harder than it has been in a long time and he almost can’t breathe.

He drops his phone on the bed next to him, taking deep breaths as he curls up in his own bed, one hand palming himself through his sweatpants that he slept in as the other fingers curl in the sheets, grabbing them and pulling.

Louis breathes, tries to remember how to, letting out a soft groan as he palms himself even more.

Zayn joined in. Zayn.

Louis needs to get a hand on himself, he needs to.

He is just pulling on the elastics, getting a hand down to wrap around his throbbing dick that is desperate for attention when the door opens. Louis looks up, lips parted as he notice the tall lad standing in the doorway.

“Louis, I just saw on twitter, are you… shit, what are you doing?”

“Nick.” Louis groans, because of course it’s Nick, of course it has to be Nick who shows up in the doorway, of course, because they are all staying here and Harry decided for them all to have keys to each other’s rooms and of course Nick decides to walk in now.

“You… I saw… fuck are you getting off to this?” Nick sounds confused, Nick sounds as if he doesn’t know what is going on, he sounds shocked.

But Louis also notice how his voice is deeper now. How it’s dropping and how Nick is walking closer and Louis doesn’t want to think.

“Y-yeah.” He moans instead, still stroking himself. He is so hard, he wants to get naked, he wants to get rid of these pants. “L-love it…”

He glances up at Nick, wonders if Nick will call him crazy but it doesn’t come. Instead Nick stands by the side of his bed, putting one knee up on it. There are holes in his black jeans.

“Knew it.” Nick smirks, and he moves even closer and Louis is turned on and he knows it’s probably such a bad idea to do anything right now. Nick is Harry’s friend and Louis doesn’t know if it’s anything else but Harry never said anything and Nick is so close.

“Fuck.” Louis groans, and Nick’s fingers wander up his thigh as if they always do this even if they never, ever has done anything like this. “Y-you… Nick…”

“Did you get off after starting that fight with me as well?” Nick murmurs, and he is up on the bed fully now and Louis reaches for him with grabby hands as if he just can’t wait to touch. He finds Nick’s shirt, pulling on it and Nick lets out a little surprised sound as he is pulled closer, but he comes willingly, soon draped over Louis’ body with one hand on each side of his body.

“Y-yes, you were my favourite.” Louis groans because it’s true, it’s true that it was always the best to pick fights with Nick. Nick who was just as loud as he was, Nick who could give back as much as he did.

Nick who was probably the only one Louis picked fights with where it was a bit about the person and not so much about the fight in itself.

“Are you hard now?” Nick asks with a smirk and it’s so dumb Louis actually feels himself back into a state of mind where he is a bit in more control of what he is saying.

“The fuck do you think this looks like of course I’m fucking hard.” He curses with a hiss and is about to offend Nick in any way he can right now but there’s not much to say when Nick covers his mouth with his own and kisses him deeply.

There is a surprised moan and Louis kisses back, Nick’s tongue is just as great at kissing as it is with coming up with great retorts and snarky comments, just as good as finding its way inside Louis’ mouth as it is with entertaining everyone around him.

Louis is so hard. Louis wants it so much.

He is about to beg for Nick to do something else than kiss when Nick does just that, moving his hand down Louis’ body to grab at the bottom of his shirt, and Louis not so willingly part from Nick’s lips as they pull both their shirts off.

Louis takes some time moving his hands over Nick’s chest. It’s hairy and different and pretty much what he had imagined and Louis leans in, kissing over it and licking over the nipples which causes Nick to moan loudly for the first time since they started this and that makes Louis feel very pleased.

“Can’t believe you get off on fights.” Nick murmurs and Louis looks up.

“Thought you said you knew it.” He smirks, biting his lower lip hard before pushing down Nick to the bed, straddling his hips as he kisses him again, harder than before. “Will you fuck me?”

“God.” Is all that Nick says but Louis grinds down on his cock and it feels big and hard which is what Louis will take as a yes, and he lifts himself up just enough so that Nick can (with a bit of a struggle) get out of his own jeans.

“Mhm.” Louis hums, trailing his fingers over all of Nick’s body that he can reach from this position, before moving to the side so he can get his thumbs over Nick’s boxers. He pulls them down slowly, just to be able to watch when Nick’s dick finally is free and slaps up against his stomach.

He is bigger than Louis thought. He loves it.

Any other night and he would give his all in trying to deep throat someone big as that but now he is too eager and too turned on and just there is no _time_.

He needs it now and maybe he should stop and thinking about just how much this could mess up between them but he will not do that.

He kisses Nick instead, slow and needy as he gets the lube and condoms, dropping it on Nick’s stomach. Nick hums and reaches for the lube, slicking his fingers up and slowly gets his hand between Louis’ thighs.

He fingers Louis slowly, but deep and just in the right angle for Louis to feel his dick leaking on the expensive sheets and he press his face against a pillow, trying to hold back most of his moans.

“Nick.” Is all he can say, enough of a demand probably because Nick rolls him over, Louis getting comfortable on his stomach as he hears Nick open a condom and feels him get between his legs.

When he enters Louis it’s the best thing Louis has felt and just what he needed. He closes his eyes, still feeling his blood boiling and then looks back, meeting Nick who is buried deep inside him, eyes filled with pleasure.

“Get on with it then, don’t be a tosser.” He smirks and Nick grins.

“I’m pretty sure I am getting on with it.”

“Can barely feel it.” Louis teases, can’t help himself, and he is rewarded with Nick slamming inside him even harder which has him yelling out Nick’s name in pleasure and it’s crazy how this can be so good. Louis isn’t sure if it’s the fight or if it’s Nick or if it’s a bit of both just that he wouldn’t be anywhere else right now.

It’s rough and hard and Louis doesn’t know how long it lasts but when he comes it’s with a cry and he is spilling his own come before Nick comes, Louis clenching around him as he does and Nick pushing in all the way before he stands still, coming hard as he bites down on Louis’ neck.

They both stay for minutes just trying to breathe, Louis feeling the rush of adrenaline slowly disappearing. He is sore all over his body, not only from Nick’s cock buried inches inside his ass, or Nick’s hands grabbing him, or his teeth leaving marks. He feels completely sore.

He loves it.

He glances over, Nick looks sweaty and spent and his eyes are closed. Louis wants to touch him but he resists temptation.

“So… that was kind of lame.” He says instead and it makes Nick chuckle, eyes still closed.

“Not gonna work with me Tomlinson, I don’t fall for your tricks anymore.”

Louis pouts a little at that.

“Tricks?”

Nick opens one eye, looking up at Louis with a raised eyebrow before he grins.

“You are the worst.”

“I am offended, please.”

They bicker back and forth and Louis doesn’t realise he is exhausted and that it’s early in the morning until he almost falls asleep, back turned against Nick.

Nick’s arm find its way around his waist though, and Louis feels a warm huff of air in his ear.

“Hey.” Nick mumbles, kissing his neck as if this is normal and what they do. Louis doesn’t mind. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah.” Louis says. And it might be a lie, but he isn’t going to ruin the moment. Not now.


End file.
